Naruto of ROOT
by Wild-Dog84
Summary: Danzo didn't really turn his followers into emotionless tools. He merely wanted to build the reputation to install fear into the hearts of many. Now he has his eyes on Naruto. He will work in the shadows to insure Naruto's power for his own purposes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This popped in my head out of nowhere and I just had to start writing it. The paring is unknown for now.

* * *

><p>Some who know Danzo would call him cold, void of emotion, and heartless. Others would call him powerful, calculating, and someone who had every qualification to be a leader. All of them are right in someway. He was a powerful, a calm and calculating, cold man. However, he wasn't completely void of emotion, and he wasn't heartless. He had to make a reputation of his members of ROOT seem void of emotion so he and his followers could be something to fear. They had still retained their emotions and only on the battlefield or on an assignment would they become emotionless. That had caused some to lose friends in battle, because to true ninja, the mission always came first, before <em>anything. <em> They were indeed strong and they enjoyed serving under Danzo in secret. It helped sustain livable lives as ordinary civilians and ninjas. They made friends; some even found love. But they had to obey one rule, never show emotion on the battlefield or on an assignment.

Danzo would still follow his methods of training, brutal and unforgiving training in order to make perfect ROOT operatives. He would allow them to keep their emotions, only for the purpose of acting like ordinary civilians and ninjas. Danzo was now addressing one of his female agents.

"Misuki, I have a special mission for you, one that you will not start until the time is right."

"What is it, lord Danzo?"

The woman in question was 5'4 feet. She had bright blond hair and pearl blue eyes. She had a slender face with straight eyebrows. Her nose was averages size with the bridge of her nose beign small .Some of her hair was hanging on both sides of her face, while the rest was tied in a ponytail. She had C-cup breast and was wearing the standard ROOT uniform right now. She was kneeling before Danzo on her right leg with her right head in a fist against the ground. Her other hand was on her left knee as her right knee was touching the ground. She was looking at the ground, face void of any emotion. She looked to be in her early twenties.

"You may rise, Misuki. The assignment I have in store for you will not begin until about 3-5 years from know. It depends on how well his understanding is." Misuki was know standing with a look of curiosity on her face. "Your assignment is to be the mother of one Naruto Uzumaki." He said looking at her straight in the face.

This had certainly surprised Misuki. Be a mother…of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki no less? She knew she could handle the mother thing, but to mother that boy? She didn't have any negative feelings for him, none of ROOT did. They had extreme control of their emotions and didn't let them cloud their judgment about the boy. She knew what the village thought of the boy, he wasn't born less than a week ago and they are already calling for his blood. She couldn't stand it. She also knew that being the mother of the boy would have some negative effects on her. She could handle that but she didn't want the pressure. However she also didn't want to disappoint Danzo. So her only reply was,

"If I may ask, why must he be mothered in the first place? Couldn't we just look after him from the shadows?"

"Yes, but that wouldn't serve me any purpose. I already know that if I ask Hiruzen to take him in, he will immediately think that I want him as a weapon for Konaha. That is only half correct. I want him to serve Konoha yes, but not as a weapon. I want him to be a powerful ninja for Konoha, I can't let him go to waste by dying because of the villagers and there ignorance. I do want you to watch him from the shadows, as you stated. But only appear when he is in any danger, either from assassins or civilians. Kill any that threaten Naruto with hostility. Your ROOT mask will change to a fox styled ANBU mask, to avoid any suspicion of ROOT being still active and to sort of appeal to Naruto." Explained Danzo. "Do you accept your mission?"

Misuki thought for a while, long and hard. Could she handle that responsibility? She didn't know, but she needed one more answer.

"Danzo-sama, if I may ask, why did you choice me? I know that it has more qualified ROOT operatives than I. Not that I don't want the mission, Danzo-sama. I'm just curious."

"Since you are seen as a civilian, Misuki, you can't use any jutsus and ninja based weapons. However I did take notice to your exceptional Kenjutsu skills. You can defend Naruto with your weaponry as a civilian. You must defend and protect with Kenjutsu as his guard before you assume the role of his mother, too. We don't want to leave any charka traces, now do we? Although I know you can hide your traces, but just incase only his Kenjutsu and Taijutsu for his defense. The reason I'm assigning you this assignment is so that he has someone can love and trust for when he becomes apart of ROOT. I'll ask once more, do you accept?"

"Yes, lord Danzo."

"Your guarding assignment starts now. I will tell you when your real assignment begins. Dismissed." Misuki Shunshined out of the room and began her assignment.

Danzo was pleased with himself and in a pleasant mood. He began to walk to the consul room to ask/demand the 3rd make Naruto a weapon for Konoha. He had to keep up appearance. He could hardly contain his joy. However he knew he had to wait. That wouldn't be a problem, seeing as he had the patience of predator stalking its prey. He will make sure his plan goes well, bu any means necessary

* * *

><p>AN: So, tell me what you think. Tell me if I did anything wrong and if the plot was good enough. I know it was short, but it was just the prologue. And as I always do with every chapter I write…

Review please…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't think I need to put I'll point it out anyway. This is not a yaoi fic, as I was asked that in a review. I still don't know who to pair Naruto up with, that will require some thinking. I'm up for suggestions, though. But give me a reason, an explanation as to why I should pair him up with the female in question. I don't care who.. Just explain why seeing as this Naruto will have ANBU training, or ROOT in this situation, whatever floats your boat.

* * *

><p><strong>-5 years later-<strong>

Naruto's life in the orphanage was terrible. He would receive far less the livable amount of food. His bed…the bed would hurt 3 of the 5 senses. It smelt like crap mixed with piss. It looked incredibly dirty; it had spots of piss and crap. Hell, it even looked it was made of piss and crap. While everyone had normal beds, they just gave him a bed from the trash, literally. Not even a pig would sleep there willingly; let alone a 5-year-old boy. He had no choice however, seeing as he was hated for no apparent reason. He didn't understand why, but he knew it had to be a reason that the ENTIRE village hated him. Well, entire wasn't the word; about 95 to 99 percent of the village despised his very existence. Since he didn't know why they hated him, he decided to hate them back. And with that he returned the hate to everyone who hated him, making life worse for himself. He didn't care, though. It not like life could get worse for him, seeing as now he was on the streets.

After the bitch, as Naruto puts it, had hit him for trying to eat food from someone who was scared of him, he had slapped her back in the face. It was shocking for her and she immediately grabbed Naruto by his shirt and threw him out on the street. Naruto wasn't too happy about that so he grabbed a rock and threw it in the one of the windows and ran, ignoring her rants of hate. He was now on the streets was scavenging through trash looking for food, much to the heartache of his 'personal' guard, Misuki. She knew she couldn't interfere in his live; her assignment was to watch over him and only interfere if it was a life or death situation. She had done her job numerous times. She couldn't count how many assassins she had to kill that were after the boy. She had to admit it was hard without using jutsu, but that is why Danzo choice her to be his adoptive mother. She also considered it as practice for her Kenjutsu, which she didn't need, but she was happy to receive. She didn't want to get rusty in her sword skills and die on a mission. That was the bright side about being Naruto's guard, infinite practice.

That's when Misuki saw something. It had only been a few hours, not even an entire day yet and Naruto was now being chased by a mob. She must say that his speed and stamina were impressive, considering his age and height. At this rate, she estimated, they wouldn't be able to catch him before they all tire out. That was until Naruto took a turn for the worst, literally. He turned into an alley trying to shake them off his trail, only to run into a dead end. He had a scared look on his face and hid behind a dumpster. At first it looked like it was going to work, until a chunin had detected him and pointed behind the dumpster, alerting the mob. _"The time for action is now." _Thought Misuki and rushed in to defend him. She switched off her ROOT mask for the fox mask that Danzo assigned her.

"Time to die, demon!"

"For the 4th Hokage!"

"Kill the demon!"

All kinds of shouts illuminated from the mob as Naruto looked on in hatred. How he wished they would all just die. As one of them was about to strike, he suddenly stopped, much to the confusion of the angry mob. They then saw a 'ANBU' that appeared to be a woman and she had a fox mask, a forbidden mask since the Kyuubi attack. Naruto looked on in hope that she was here to save him.

"Hey! Why are you protecting this de-"

SLASH!

His head came clean of by a katana with a red hilt. The mob was terrified and they started to plead for their lives.

"P-please let us go!"

"We're sorry!"

"I'll never do it again! I swear!"

All of the pleading fell on deaths ears as the slaughter began. Naruto looked up in shock, which turned into a grin of satisfaction and fascination as he watched the massacre. When it was over, no one was left alive. She then turned towards Naruto, who was, like her, covered in blood. He didn't have as nearly as much as she did, though. She then spoke to him in an emotionless tone.

"Do not tell anyone what you have seen. Only tell them that you were saved and you covered your eyes in fear. Do as you are told, and I will make sure no one will ever hurt you again."

Naruto could only nod his head in gratitude. She nodded back and shunshined out of there. Not long after she left two ANBU appeared. Naruto, already knowing what they were going to say, got up and said,

"Yeah yeah, I know. Come with you guys to the tower." And they began to walk towards the tower, with the ANBU wondering why the boy wasn't showing any sign of shock or trauma from seeing something like that; bodies and limbs were everywhere when they arrived.

**-ROOT Base-**

Danzo was looking off in space, wondering when the villagers would get hostile. He wasn't actually waiting for the right time for Misuki to adopt Naruto, he was waiting for when the villagers attacked Naruto. The plan was when Misuki reveals herself as the one who saved him, Naruto would instantly trust her. That would make things easier for when he initiated Naruto into ROOT. He didn't see a problem with Naruto keeping quiet about ROOT, knowing he would loss the only people that believed in him. That's when he smelt a familiar smell as the doors opened to his chamber.

"I see you have a development, Misuki."

"Yes. The villagers tried to attack Naruto. From what I saw, he had surprising speed and stamina, seeing as he outran grown men and women. What really surprised me was his reaction when I was executing the villagers."

"What did he do?" questioned Danzo.

"That's just it. He didn't do anything. No look of fear or horror at the scene before him. From what I saw he seemed…I don't know... happy or something. Not the happy for candy happy. The happy like vengeance was served happy. He had this grin on his face, it kind of freaked me out." Explained Misuki.

Danzo had a look of wonder upon his face. So the boy actually enjoyed the sight? That could be useful. From what Misuki explained he didn't have the symptoms of trauma or anything of that nature. It was almost as if he was thrilled by the sight. Danzo smiled evilly. Yes this was a good development indeed. This insures his loyalty towards Danzo. When Misuki saw it right, she would teach him the art of the sword. When he joined the academy he would begin his ROOT training, not wanting to scar the boy at the age of 5 with the training of ROOT. And then, when the time was ripe, Danzo would overthrow that old fool Hiruzen and kill all those who oppose his rule. He knew this wouldn't be easy, not by a long shot, but Naruto was his trump card. Then he would conquer the Elemental Continents and usher in a new era of peace. His key player for the plan to even take effect however is Misuki, and he needs her more then he ever needed any ROOT agent.

"Good, good. Seeing as how Naruto wasn't traumatized by such an event, I want you to began his Kenjutsu training when you deem it right. When he joins the academy, which is when he turns 8, we will begin his ROOT training. If you could learn to kill at 8, then you could handle rigorous, brutal, torturous training at 8. You will begin your mission in a month; I don't want any suspicion in the slightest. To be adopted right after an incident like that will surely raise _some _suspicion. Also, don't see this as your mission, Misuki. I want you to really connect with him, treat him as you would your actually son. Create a mother-son bond with him as if he was your real son."

Misuki was quite surprised at what her commander had just said, but only nodded.

"Good. You are dismissed."

She left, leaving Danzo to his plotting. This was all for Konoha, for a better future, for peace. In order to create peace, you must fight for it and secure it by any means necessary.

**-Meanwhile with Naruto-**

Naruto had just arrived at the Hokage tower and had entered the Hokage's office. He sat down and waited for what he was called for. Hiruzen waved his hand, indicating for the ANBU to leave. They left and the 3rd looked at Naruto, who looked like he was hadn't eaten in days.

"Naruto, why do you look like he haven't had a meal in a long time? You look too thin then you should be." Naruto just looked at the old man with a 'Duh' face.

"Well maybe if you actually paid attention to me a bit longer, you would have noticed that that bitch you left me with wasn't feeding me." The 3rd was quite surprised at Naruto's language.

"Naruto! Don't talk to me like that again! I may see you as a grandson, but I am still the Hokage. Show me proper respect." Hiruzen scowled at Naruto. Naruto just crossed his arms with a 'humph' and stared at him. "Now I don't know where you learned that kind of language, Naruto, but never speak like that in front of me again. Am I understood?" Naruto just reluctantly nodded his head. "Now what do you mean she didn't feed you? If she didn't you would most likely be dead right now."

"She did feed me, but only enough to live on, not enough to fill me up. Besides, I don't even care. She kicked me out today."

This surprised Hirzen.

"She kicked you out? When? Right before the attack?"

"She kicked me out a few hours ago." Now Hiruzen was upset.

"What? Why didn't you tell me? This attack could have been prevented."

"It was prevented, Hokage-sama." Said Naruto in a cold tone. This took Hiruzen back. Only when Naruto was mad or upset would he call him Hokage-sama. "It was prevented by someone who stuck their neck of for me. He killed them all. I'm sure your ANBU would have just let them go with a warning or something."

"You saw it? What happened? What did he look like?" Hiruzen couldn't just let him get away after killing civilians, even though he wanted to. Only when some one broke his law were they allowed to kill them, and he was sure they didn't just start shouting 'Hey kid, you're the Kyuubi.' They called him demon, but never Kyuubi.

"I don't know. Before I could get a good look at my savior blood started flying all over the place. I had to cover my eyes. When it was over, I looked up and he was gone." Hiruzen decided to get off the subject.

"Naruto, are you alright?" asked the old man, suddenly turning sincere. "I know that seeing something like is horrible, especially at your age." What Naruto said shocked the Hokage.

"Nope I'm fine. They deserved it. If they wanted me dead, then I wanted them dead. Like they say, an eye for an eye, right old man?"

"Naruto, I know you must feel something. They all had families-"

"Families who probably deserved to die too." He said coldly. Hiruzen was utterly shocked at Naruto. He knew he was partially at fault for what Naruto is becoming. He was hoping it wasn't too late.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Naruto. Lets go put you back in the orphanage." Said Hiruzen as he was about to get up and fix the problem when Naruto stopped him.

"I kinda can't do that." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Why not?" asked Hiruzen as he narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"Now before you say anything she hit first. I kinda…slapped her in the face and threw a rock at one of the windows and ran." Hirzen was disappointed in Naruto's current behavior and sighed.

"Fine Naruto. I guess I'll just give you an apartment you could live in. Follow me."

-**1 month later-**

A member of ANBU had just knocked on the door of one Naruto Uzumaki. It took some time but he finnaly came to the door. He was a little grumpy, which meant he didn't like being woken up from his sleep. "The Hokage has ordered me to escort you to the tower. You must get ready at once." He said seriously. Naruto grumbled a bit, but he complied.

**-At the tower-**

Naruto had just arrived and saw the old man talking with a woman. Naruto looked her up and down. Something seemed strangely familiar with this woman, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He'll think about that later.

"Naruto, have a seat. Good. Now this lady right here's name is Misuki Tsukene (pronounced Sue-Ke-Ne) and she has informed me that she would like to adopt you." Naruto had a look of shock on his face, only for a second, however. It turned into suspicion. This wasn't the first time someone tried to adopt him. The first time was when a woman had adopted him when he was 4 and she beat the hell out of him of the first day. She was sent to Ibiki and came out a shell of her former self. The only reason Misuki didn't interfere was because ANBU were watching Naruto and decided to wait until he was almost dead to stop the beating. Of course later that week they labeled M.I.A. Danzo did say deal with anyone who threatened Naruto with hostility, and they would be considered accomplices to the woman.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm sure you can trust her. I made sure of it." He said that last part looking at her in the eye. She nodded in understanding and looked at Naruto.

"Hey there Naruto. You don't have to worry about changing your last name because I don't really care about that. I was going to ask you, but I figured you wouldn't want to." Naruto just nodded his head with his eyes narrowed. "Well I guess I'll be your new mom-"

"Don't try that mommy bullcrap with me. I don't trust you, so don't expect me to call you 'mom' anytime soon." Both Hiruzen and Misuki weren't surprised at the outburst. They both knew that would happen.

"Well Naruto I'll give you time to pack your things. I'll send Ms. Tsukene along with some ANBU here to help you." She nodded with a smile and said,

"Come on Naruto, show he where you live."

**-At Misuki's House-**

After they finished packing, they brought everything to her home. They decided to get settled in tomorrow and rest tonight. She had prepared Naruto's room and said for he could come in. When he did, he saw it was plain and just had the normal needs of a room. He still looked suspicious of the woman and asked, "Why did you take me in? There must some reason other then you just wanted to. I am after all the 'demon'…of Konoha." He put emphasis of demon with his index and middle fingers on both hands.

"Is that so? Ya know I think expecting gratitude from you for what I did was something I'd get but, all well, I guess."

"What are you talking about?"

"You mean you don't remember when I gave you a lot of food a month ago?" she said as she narrowed her eyes a little for him to get the message. The ANBU were watching, and since she was a 'civilian' she couldn't know that. Naruto had a thinking look on his face, when it intantly turned into a face of realization.

"That was you? Oh that was the best food I ever had!" he said as he got the message. He ran and hugged her. "Thank you thank you thank you! But why didn't I get anymore?"

"Well it's because I lived here, which is far away from the orphanage. I only encountered you by chance."

"Oh. Can you teach me how to cook like that?" That meant could she teach him how to fight like that.

"Yup! I'll start teaching you when I get the chance. But first lets give you a bath, you reek." Naruto just chuckled and complied with her wishes. Things were finally looking up for little Naruto.

* * *

><p>AN: Well that chapter was longer then I expected it to be. I guess as I wrote it just flowed out of me. Like I said earlier in the authors note, pairings are suggested. And I forgot to mention that Misuki is 25, kind of young I know, but who cares.

Well I hope you guys liked it and now for my signature…

Review Please…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know it's been awhile, but I had to update my other stories, I had to decide on who Naruto was paired with, and quite frankly, I had the curse and disease known as writers block. Naruto will paired up with Haku (female, of course), seeing as she has the skills of a high level Chunin or low level Jonin, and because I just feel like it.

Enjoy…

* * *

><p><strong>-3 Years Later-<strong>

Naruto's live had indeed taken a turn for the best. Shortly after being adopted, Naruto had begun to learn the Kenjutsu and Taijutsu. So far he had become exceptionally good in the art, even going as far as to be able to hit Misuki when she gets serious in a spar. He was coming along quite nicely in Taijutsu as well. He had begun to gain a little muscle, too. Not a lot, but impressive enough for an 7-year old going on 8. He was going to join the academy soon, and he couldn't wait. He would finally be able to learn ninja techniques like Ninjutsu and Genjutsu.

Over the years he had begun to accept Misuki as his mother and had become use to calling her that. He would even by her gifts on Mothers day and on her birthday with the allowance she gave him. He loved her more then anything in the world and he would do anything for her. She was the only person besides the Hokage, Teuchi, and Ayame who cared for him. She was the only one, however, who truly cared for him. Naruto figured that over time with how she took care of him. Naruto vowed to _never _take her granted, enjoying anything and everything he did with her. She even fixed some storeowners who decided to overprice his requirements.

_-Flashback-_

_Naruto and Misuki are going shopping together for the first time . Naruto was hoping he could trust her since she saved him from that mob. He didn't completely trust her because he didn't know anything about her, but he was willing to give her a shot. They were going shopping for clothing since Naruto only had rags of what use to be clothing. They are now entering the store she insisted on coming, knowing this was one of the stores that hated Naruto._

_"Alright Naruto, let's go pick out something to wear. I'm sure you don't like wearing rags all the time"_

_"Uh, I don't know about this. This is one of the stores that doesn't like me." He said in a nervous tone. Misuki only laughed at that._

_"Nonsense! I'm sure they're going to change their minds. Now let's go find something for you to wear. When we do, we'll have to go in the dressing room to try them on."_

_After a while, Naruto found a set of clothes he liked. It was a long sleeved black shirt and black pants. He also had black socks and shoes. Misuki rose an eyebrow at his choice of clothing._

_"If I want to be a ninja, I have to look ninja, right? Now all I need is a ninja mask to hide my hair. Can't hide in the shadows with blonde hair, can I?" He was referring to the mask the ninja of old use-to-use before the discovery of chakra._

_"Well I suppose you're right. Well lets go try them on to make sure they fit you fine. Then we could get out of here and go food shopping, ok?" Naruto nodded and walked to a dressing room. When he was finished he pushed the door open and stood with his hands in a ram seal with his eyes close and his face looking towards the ground slightly, striking a pose. Misuki could only giggle and smile at Naruto._

_"Yep, you'd make a fine ninja I bet. Now change back so we could pay for them." Naruto nodded his head while grinning and changed back into his former clothing, if you could call it that. Misuki grabbed six more outfits of the same kind and headed for the counter. She placed the seven sets of clothing on the counter and pulled out her wallet._

_"How much?" The man looked from behind the counter and saw Naruto. He glared at the boy, to which Naruto hid behind Misuki. She saw the man glare, but didn't react to it, not wanting to make the situation worse._

_"For the demon, 60 ryo (1 US dollar= 1 Ryo)._" Misuki blinked in false confusion.

_"But the price tag clearly says 20 ryo._"

_"He's a demon, so the price is higher." He said casually._

"A demon?" she scratched her head and looked at Naruto, then looked back at the man. "I don't see a demon. All I see is a boy. Now you listen here, I'd advise you to give me the regular price or else."

_"Or else wha-" He didn't even get to finish the word as he found a sword pointed towards his neck. 'What the hell? Why hadn't I noticed that before?' thought the man in fear._

_"Or I'll report you to the Hokage for stealing from Naruto. And if that doesn't fix you I'll find you and fix you myself." She pressed the sword against his neck a little, not hard enough to draw blood. He was shaking now._

_"O-okay. J-just take it easy! I'll even lower the price to 15 ryo." said the man trying to bargain with her._

_"No I'll take the regular price, thank you. I'm not scum like you are." She then sheathed her sword and paid for the clothes. As she was walking out the store, she turned around smiled saying, "Bye, have a nice day." And with that she walked out. The clerk sighed in relive._

_-Meanwhile in the Hokage tower-_

_Hiruzen had seen the whole thing and was quite impressed. He too wondered why he didn't notice her kitana when he had first seen her. This was an interesting development he would take advantage of._

_-Flashback End-_

After the incident, the 3rd had called Misuki into his office. He had secretly assigned her to be his of bodyguard, knowing the civilian side of the consul would quickly interfere if they found out. He ranked it a B ranked mission and would pay her every month for the protection. At first she declined saying that she was now Naruto's mother and it was her job to protect him naturally, but he insisted and she didn't want to disobey the Hokage, so she accepted the mission.

This was the year that Naruto would finally join the academy. This was also the year that Naruto will begin his training in ROOT. Misuki knew he was ready since he was doing well in Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. She hoped he would do well in the Ninjutsu and Genjutsu fields as well. She was confident he would do well in Ninjutsu; Genjutsu she wasn't so sure, seeing as she could since he had large chakra reserves. She would find out eventually.

Right now she was getting out of bed to go and prepare breakfast for herself and Naruto. When she was finished on two plates sat a normal breakfast: bacon and eggs with pancakes. She didn't have to call for Naruto, knowing he was going smell the food and wake up almost immediately. So she prepared the table when she heard Naruto's door open. Naruto came out rubbing his eyes in orange pajamas with red swirls on them and a white shirt.

"Mmmmmm…something smells good, like always." He said grinning. "If only it was…"

"Don't say it Naruto. You know you can't it ramen for breakfast. It's bad for your heath." She said in a stern tone.

"I know. But it's soooooooo gooooood! Please? Just one time?"

"No Naruto. Geez your sure are addicted to that stuff. Well I have some good news for you." Naruto sat down at the table and began to eat.

"Whaa?" he said with his mouth full.

"Dang it Naruto what have I told you about talking with your mouth full?" she said, clearly irritated. Naruto nodded his and began to chew quickly.

"Sorry mom. What's the news?"

"In a few weeks the ninja academy will begin and I plan on enlisting you." Naruto's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really? That'll be so cool! I'm gonna be a kickass nin-"

"Naruto! What have I told you about language?" she said with her irritation turning into anger. Naruto gulped and laughed nervously.

"Uh…old habits die hard?" he replied. Misuki placed her hand in front of Naruto's forehead and plucked it quite hard. Naruto's hands smacked his forehead and began to rub it. "Come on mom, you know it was an accident."

"I know, but you still need to stop that. You shouldn't curse while you're still a kid; at least until you're an adult. But even then you can't curse around me, or I will embarrass the heck out of you." She said in a motherly tone. Naruto suddenly grinned.

"So you're saying that when I graduate I could curse, since technically I'm considered an adult?" Naruto said in a sly and innocent way. Misuki opened her mouth to say something, but closed it, knowing he was right. She then face palmed growled out a "Yes." Naruto smirked while doing a victory sign and began to happily eat his breakfast. When he was finished Naruto was about to go and train when his mother called out to him. She had a slightly depressed look on her face. "What's wrong, mom?"

"Naruto, there's something I need to tell you. It's very important and I know you could take it." She said seriously. Naruto was sitting there waiting patiently. "What do you know of the Kyuubi?" That question took him by surprise.

"Uh…I know that it was defeated by the Yondaime Hokage. And it was also the day I was born that it attacked the village."

"That's only halfway true. No human can kill a Bijuu; you can only seal it. When it attacked, the 4th Hokage had to seal it inside of a newborn baby whose chakra coils weren't fully developed. There was only one baby who was available on such short notice at the time. So he had no choice but to seal it inside that baby." She was silent for a while, wanting Naruto to put two and two together. She knew he did when he was his facial expression turn into shock.

"So…I have the Kyuubi…sealed inside me? That's why the village hates me? That's why I was alone and I had no one? They think I'm a giant fox?" Naruto said in a depressing tone. Tears started to fall from Naruto's eyes as he looked up at Misuki. "Why mom? Why can't they tell the *hic* difference? I'm not a monster, am I?" Misuki then reached down and grabbed Naruto in a hug as he started to cry in her arms. She too had tears going down her cheeks.

"No Naruto." She said softly as he was still crying. "You're not a monster. The villagers are just stupid and blinded by hatred. I love you Naruto, no matter what. I'll never leave you, okay? You are my son and I can't ever change my opinion about you." She began to run her right hand through Naruto's hair, calming him down enough for him to stop crying. He got out of the hug and looked at Misuki dead in the eye.

"You *hic* promise?" he said wiping his eyes. Misuki gave him a loving smile.

"I promise, Naruto." Naruto then hugged her back squeezing her tight. She returned the hug and they stayed like that for a while. When they were finished Naruto was sitting back in his chair. "If you're up to it, we could go shopping and prepare you for the academy. We could go and by you some kunai and shuriken and I'll even by you your own sword. How does that sound?" Naruto could only nod his head. "Okay, when you are ready, tell me and we could go shopping." Naruto nodded his head again and went to his room to lie down. He had to take in what he just found out. Misuki sat there, glad Naruto didn't thing he was the Kyuubi itself. She was also glad that Danzo assigned her to this mission; she loved every minute of it. She really did consider Naruto as her son, not just some client to protect. She wondered how he was doing since she hadn't seen him in since the she adopted Naruto. She was sure that he had sent some ROOT members to watch her and Naruto incase anything went wrong.

Naruto was laying in his bed thinking on what he had just found out. Why didn't the old man tell him in the first place? He could tell that Misuki wasn't told to tell him, simply because she would have told him sooner or the old man would have told Naruto himself. If the old man was hiding this from him, what else could he be hiding from him? Did he know who his parents were? If so, were they alive or dead? Did they abandon him? So many questions ran through his head. He decided not to tell the old man he knew of the Kyuubi just yet. He wanted to see if the old man would ever tell and when would he tell him.

**-First day of Ninja Academy-**

The day after Naruto was informed of the Kyuubi they set out to acquire the weapons at a weapons shop. At first they were expecting another Naruto hater, but they were both surprised and grateful to find he had no ill feelings towards Naruto. They had gotten a regular kitana for him that had a red tilt, much like his mother's. They had also acquired to weapon pouches; they were placed on both sides of Naruto's waist. They were about to leave when Naruto decided he wanted another kitana. Misuki questioned him; he replied he wanted to be stronger. Misuki complied and brought him another kitana with both being strapped to his back. She warned him that he was going to have to train twice as hard in order to properly use those swords .Naruto had another reason as to why he wanted two swords. He also thought they would make him look more badass, but he knew he was going to have to train his ass to be able to use two swords properly. He had also brought a ninja mask and figured he'd only use it on missions, except D-ranked missions. That would be retarted, he thought.

He was now arriving at the ninja academy. He was excited at the thought of being a badass ninja. He was also kind of nervous, he didn't really know how to act around kids since he was constantly training.

"Are you nervous, Naruto" asked his mother, Misuki.

"Kinda." He admitted, "I hope I make at least some friends."

"Oh I'm sure you will, Naruto. You're a nice boy."

"Thanks." They walked in the building. Naruto was now nervous as hell. He didn't know what to expect at this place. Naruto was still wearing the clothes he picked when he was younger, all black. Misuki knocked on a door and walked in.

"Excuse me, is this Iruka's classroom?" she asked when she walked in. Naruto was right behind her.

"Yes, that would be me." The first though that appeared in both Naruto's and Misuki's heads were _'Scarface'_.

"Alright Naruto. Have a good day. I'll be back to come pick you up. Bye." She then kissed him on the forehead, earning a few laughs from the students already there.

"Mooooom." He groaned. Misuki only chuckled before walking out the room. One of the boys you had a dog with him said,

"Mama's boy." Naruto glared at him and replied,

"Fuck you, dog bitch." That when the door burst open with an angry Misuki.

"Naruto! What did I tell you about cursing!"

* * *

><p>AN: I know it was a long update but at least it did take over a month to update. As I said before, the paring will be Naruto and Haku. That is actually useful because Naruto will have training partner/sensei in Zabuza.

Review Please…


End file.
